Redheads of Justice Clash!
A day of serenity and calm, it had seemed the entire world was frozen in time. The lime green grass blew subtly in the crisp winds as trees began to sway along with it's voice. Kiba Ikazuchi, fourth seat of Gotei 13's 8th Division and one of their most prime physical fighters. This redhead was on a simple mission to exterminate the uprising of a few unusual hollow that he had to exterminate. However, Kiba was clueless as to where to go, his reliable partner, Kyogi Shinzou, as well as navigator, strategist, and basically his commander was on another mission, presumably a scouting one, so Kiba was alone today." Damn them, they know I'm useless without Kyogi....oh well. Now, where to go? I don't remember where Karakura Town is!?" Kiba began to panick slightly and ran around in circles briefly before running north, although what he didn't know was that he was going the right way after all. Resting in a tree Jubei Yagyū, noticed the young red-haired man coming toward him from the distance. "Hm?" Yawning as he stretched in the branches of the tall tree, Jubei stared at man run in circles before proceeding towards him. "What's with this guy? Is he mumbling to himself? Ah! I bet he's one of those guys who lose their mind and wander the world spouting gibberish." Jubei laughed as he continued to watch the man from the tree " Aaaaagh!" Kiba, with his unusual clumsiness, tripped over a rock in between his way, his legs flying up and face landing head-first onto the grassy ground, head momentarily red, Kiba thought to himself, out loud of course." Ow!" Kiba, tending to his head, looked around and found a man sitting on a tree, a bit of a distance away from himself. He seemed to be laughing, Kiba, angered, asked him comically." Oy! What are you laughing at!?" Kiba stood still, not wanting to fall, again. Seeing that the red-haired man was trying to get his attention, Jubei smiled. "Who me? I was just laughing at your clumsiness. Don't mind me. If you need help, I'm certain you could find some sort of facility to assist you." Now swinging from the branch, Jubei did one full rotation before landing on the ground and proceeding to walk toward the man with his hands tucked neatly in his hair as it began billowing in the wind. "What's your name stranger? Mine's Jubei. Jubei Yagyu of the Yagyu Clan." " Oh, sorry. I'm just...a little weird. Hahaha. Anyways, my name's Kiba Ikazuchi. I'm part of the Gotei 13, here to purify a few rampaging hollows that have become a threat to the town." Kiba told the man, as he recognised the name, Yagyu, and asked him." The Yagyu Clan eh? I've heard of that name somewhere..." Kiba thought to himself, beginning to think while being lost...again in his thoughts. Arching an eyebrow, Jubei tried not to laugh as he loooked on confused. "Maybe because you heard of the YAGYU CLAN? That would be where you heard the name pal. Hahaha." Jubei smirked as he patted the man in front of him on the back. "So Kiba huh? Nice to meet you. Hmm...hollows huh? I haven't sensed any really around these parts. Maybe you have the wrong town." Snapping out of his trance, Kiba just laughed, and said." Haha, probably." Kiba remarked, before he noticed that this was the wrong town, as he exclaimed." What!? Nooo! I hate travelling through Sekienton! They creep me out. And I have to do so again!" Kiba panicked for a moment, before attempting to calm down. "Alright Kiba, calm, perhaps I can stay here for a while. Yeah, that'd be nice, a little relaxation." Kiba continued to ramble on without noticing Jubei's presence. "Err....you there pal? You've been talking to yourself for awhile now."Jubei said as he had already begun sitting on the ground watching the clouds pass for some time now. "If you want, I could still direct you that mental help facility, that wasn't an empty offer you know?" " Oh? I am really sorry. I'm actually not like this all the time you know. I just get scared of a lot of things quite easily, unless someone like Kyogi's here to keep me calm. I just need something to keep me occupied." Kiba thought, just for a moment this time, before an idea sparked in his brain." What about a spar? A spar will keep me calm, at least, for a little while!" Kiba asked the man, hoping he wasn't bewildered by the question. "A Spar?! Hahaha you certainly are an odd one." Jubei laughed as he sat up and stood before dusting himself off. "But sure! Just one sec. I'll be right back." Jumping back into the tree, Jubei rummaged around for a few minutes before returning with two blades at his sides. "Ok. NOW I'm ready." " Oh wow, nice blades you have there." Kiba complimented, before getting his fists out." I don't really like fighting with blades. So I'm going to use my fists. Don't worry, I won't get hurt." Kiba told Jubei, running at him in a direct line, before using a single side-step to move to his left, hoping to get in a kick at Jubei's abdomen. As Kiba's kick neared his body, Jubei simply jumped back up and grabbed onto the branch before flipping up to the top landing on the higher side of the tree. "You know. It would serve you better if you didn't rush in blindly. Could've had an accident and that's not good for anyone." Jubei laughed before flipping back down to theground behind Kiba. "I have a few talents that you may want to pay attention to." He thought to himself as he motioned toward his opponent to continue. " Eh?" Kiba thought, turning around and moving backward slightly." You seem to be quite the gymnast. You sure you aren't a girl?" Kiba mocked in a joking manner, before thinking." This guy's acrobatic skill is gonna make it hard for me to hit..." Kiba took his fighting stance, not moving, not yet. "G-girl!?" Jubei was flustered for a moment as he lost focus and almost lost his balance. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm a chick magnet. The ladies flock to me like I'm the world's greatest craze...just kidding." Jubei joked as he charged toward Kiba jumping over him in order to land on the trunk of the tree before jumping down with a kick aimed at the man's head Kiba marveled at the man's speed, and barely was able to leap to the left, the kick being evaded by a hair's breadth, Kiba immediately retaliated. Using his hand to keep his ground, he leaped his lower body into the air, along with his left hand which was on the ground, he attempted a straight kick at Jubei's shoulder, hoping to hinder him somewhat. Still in the air, Jubei had no way of avoiding Kiba's attack and took the hit full force causing him to fall to the ground. "Not bad pal." Jubei laughed as he grabbed ahold of his shoulder. "I definitely wasn't expecting something like that. Hahaha. My turn now." Spinning his body on the ground, Jubei performed a handstand and utilize his arm strength as a means of balance as he began rapidly kicking at Kiba.